For You I Will
by nocturnal-elmo
Summary: Shortly after Lorna’s recovery after being brought back from being one of Apocalypse’s Horsemen Pestilence, Alex struggles to tell Lorna that he still has feelings for her. This is inspired by Teddy Geiger’s “For You I Will confidence”


**Title: For You I Will**  
**Fandom: X-men**  
**Characters Used: Alex Summers aka Havok, Lorna Daine aka Polaris, and Emma Frost**  
**Brief Summary: Shortly after Lorna's recovery after being brought back from being one of Apocalypse's Horsemen, Alex struggles to tell Lorna that he still has feelings for her. This is inspired by Teddy Geiger's "For You I Will (confidence)" so there is a fluff warning. **

**WARNING: THE CUTENESS MAY MAKE YOU VOMIT, BLACKOUT, GAG, OR FEEL LONELY! READ WITH CAUTION!**  
**Fanfiction Piece:**

_**"For You I Will (Confidence)"**_

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will** Lyrics By: Teddy Geiger**  


**Alex paced outside the door to the hospital wing. The boots to his uniform leaving a slight click as he walked across the doorway and back over and over again. _This is stupid_, he thought to himself. There's _no way in hell she'd consider it again. Not after what I did._ It was stupid, after all, to expect someone to jump at the chance of getting back together with someone who ditched them at the altar, ran off with the school's nurse, tried to get in the way of a chance at a new romance with another man, and also tried to hold one back from possibly getting their powers back. The entire time he tried to convince himself that Lorna didn't want this, hope somehow kept restoring itself. Every time he tried to break it down, it came back. Almost like the Phoenix (but hopefully she'd stay dead for at least a year or two before actually coming back).**

**"Alexander, you're thinking about her again," a cold voice belonging to a white-clad blonde said from behind Alex.**

**"Stay out of my mind Emma," Alex breathed in an annoyed tone. His fists clenched slightly.**

**"Darling, I don't have to be psychic in order to guess that. You are, after all, pacing in front of the infirmary, and have been on and off for the last few days. Actually, since Lorna had regained consciousness. Everyone has been to visit her except you. Now… do you mind telling me what the hold up is… or do I have to tear through your mind to find out?" Emma asked casually as she inspected her nails. **

**Alex sighed. There really was no hiding things from this woman was there? "She hates me."**

**"How can you be so sure Alex?" Emma asked with an arched, perfectly manicured eyebrow.**

**"Well… all I put her through. I mean, if she doesn't hate me… there's something wrong."**

**"That's how you two train wrecks work though… there's always something going wrong," Emma said with a shrug.**

**"Gee, thanks." Alex said with a role of his eyes. **

**"Well, Alexander dear, it's a consistency. There is something seriously wrong with the two of you. You're dysfunctional. That's how you work."**

**Alex looked at Emma skeptically for a moment. It was true. Harsh, but true. There was never anything that went right with the two of them. But there was no carried over hostility between them. It was weird. Alex always attributed it to them being on a team together and having to live in the same house. But after Lorna's excursion to find herself and her powers, Alex knew that the hostility had gone between them. **

**"You know I'm right," Emma said simply as she took her leave towards Cerebra. "Do us all a favor, Alexander, tell her. At least then I won't have to listen to your thoughts. Hearing the same thing over and over gets boring after a while."**

**"I thought you didn't have to read my mind," a smirk crossed Alex's face.**

**"I don't _have_ to. I want to. There is a difference."**

**Alex shook his head as he paced once more outside the door. Alright, he was going to tell her. That's right. He was mustering up the stones to do this. He could do this. Right? Right. Of coarse he could. He started for the door and looked in the window to see Lorna lying there, twiddling her thumbs. Maybe she was waiting for him. Maybe she wanted him to come in and talk to her. That was it. Yes. Sure. Maybe. He had to keep it in perspective. There were very few people that would anticipate Alex coming into a room. Actually… no one really did. Alex had to keep reminding himself that Lorna probably wasn't waiting for him. Lorna was probably waiting for Bobby. The Icejoke. He shook his head. No. Bobby would not knock him down a few pegs this time, especially when Bobby wasn't even there or even aware of the possibly victory. Alex looked at the window again at Lorna and then walked in the door. **

**"Alex?" Lorna asked. Well, of coarse it was him. How could it be anyone different? **

**"How're you holding up?" he asked as he grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the hospital bed.**

**"Good… still kind of gross feeling," Lorna said as she blew a lock of green hair out of her face to no avail.**

**Alex instinctively put a hand foreword and brushed the hair out of her face gently. He then realized what he did and pulled his hand back. "Er… sorry." He wasn't in all actuality. But that word just seemed to be second nature when he talked to Lorna. **

**"Um… it's okay." Lorna looked at Alex almost curiously. "Um Alex?"**

**"Yes?" he answered almost too quickly. _Darn it! Don't seem too desperate._**

**"Emma told me what you did for me. You… saved me," Lorna bit her lip for a second, her green eyes bringing themselves to Alex's before averting them. She leaned foreword and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."**

**Alex's hand instinctively went to his cheek as Lorna sat back. "It was no problem. I mean… you could have died. I didn't want that… after all… I still erm… um… I still-" He was cut off by Lorna's lips on his mouth. It was nothing spectacular. No fireworks. Simple. Sweet.**

**Lorna pulled away with a sharp blush on her cheek. "Sorry," it was now her turn to apologize. Her large green eyes met Alex's again. She bit the edge of her lip as a hand clutched the sheet. She then yawned and stretched. Perfect way to get out of explaining herself; pretending she was tired. **

**"Th-that's okay. Umm… I'm going to let you get some sleep okay? We'll talk later?"**

**Lorna answered only with a simple nod as she lay back into the bed and started to let her eyelids feel heavy. "Alright," she said softly before shutting her eyes.**

**"I still love you," Alex whispered, thinking she had fallen asleep. He headed out of the room; letting the door close softly behind him.**

**"I love you too," Lorna said as she turned to her side and went to sleep with a small smile curving her lips.**


End file.
